Ça
by Euphy
Summary: OS DMHP Slash, Mpreg, sans prétention aucune. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque maladie donnant la nausée, une bonne mine et faisant prendre du poids ... Pourtant il avait une sensation de déjà-vu ... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, ÇA !


Titre : Ça.

Auteur : Euphy.

Thème initial : Faire un OS où Harry a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il _grossit _(sous-entendu, il est enceint, bien sûr). Demande d'Angel (L).

Genre : Slash - **Mpreg**.

Nombre de mots : 4840 (dont beaucoup de conneries).

Pairing : DrayRy, bien entendu !

* * *

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

Ça.

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

.

Harry détestait l'alcool.

Non.

Non, il détestait surtout les soirées où il fallait en boire pour ne pas paraître marginal.

Nan, c'était pas encore ça …

Non, il détestait ses amis pour le forcer à venir, parce qu'il ne sortait soit disant pas _assez_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait Hermione, du facteur social de sa vie ? N'était-ce pas _elle_ qui, lors de sa première année, se baladait toute seule, le nez dans ses bouquins, comme un rat de bibliothèque oublié de tous ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle _obligée_ de le traîner avec eux, lorsqu'elle et Ron étaient invités chez des vieux amis d'école ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit forcé de boire au moins un verre ?

Harry se redressa, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur son lit. Il n'avait _pas_ la gueule de bois. Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir ? Il avait à peine bu _un fond_ de verre, la veille.

Alors pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de vomir ?

Il se força à respirer calmement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ca allait bien faire deux mois que, chaque lendemain de soirée, il se réveillait nauséeux sans aucune raison.

Il glissa son visage entre ses mains en soupirant, et attendit patiemment.

Ca allait passer. Ca passait toujours.

Harry n'osait pas trop en parler à Hermione, bien qu'il sache que c'était certainement la mieux placée pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait beau grimper les échelons au Ministère, elle restait une vraie encyclopédie Magique et Moldue.

Mais elle allait encore le sermonner, blablater pendant des heures sur le pourquoi d'un tel désintérêt de sa personne … Elle adorait se la jouer psychomage en ce moment.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Juste quelques nausées passagères.

Et régulières.

Harry grogna, agacé contre son propre corps de lui faire bêtement défaut ainsi.

Se sentant mieux, il prit la décision de se lever, mais le fit lentement - dans le doute. Par chance, rien ne remonta son œsophage, et il se glissa dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il quitta son t-shirt d'un geste souple - mais lent, par crainte de réveiller son estomac capricieux.

Le miroir lui renvoya une image de lui qu'il trouvait étrange depuis quelques temps. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi plus il se sentait mal, plus il avait l'air d'aller bien. Ca n'avait aucune logique.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant quelques mèches dont la disposition laissait à désirer. Son regard tomba sur son torse, et un peu plus bas.

Ca, c'était plus compréhensible par contre.

S'il ne buvait jamais beaucoup en soirée, il mangeait trop, en revanche. Harry se désespérait de tant de laisser aller. Il devait bien avoir pris quatre kilos depuis la fin de l'année. Et il savait exactement _où _ils étaient allés se poser.

Un soupir de lassitude extrême lui échappa, lorsqu'il agrippa ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un bourrelet sur sa hanche.

Et il était censé courir de droite à gauche toute la journée quand il était en service … La Brigade des Oubliators était _très_ sollicitée. Il s'en doutait avant d'y entrer, et il en avait eu la confirmation dès sa première journée.

Se sentant d'humeur à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, Harry osa se mettre de profil pour voir l'horrible renflement de son ventre.

Encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas - la liste commençait à devenir longue. Parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était juste, et bien, un petit ventre quoi. Certains hommes étaient prédisposés à la calvitie, lui c'était ça.

Mais, ça n'y ressemblait pas tant que ça. C'était trop dur, pas assez flasque. Trop … arrondi. Il savait qu'il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la vraie nature de, _ça_.

Il avait beau chercher depuis des semaines, c'était comme si un élément lui échappait. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler à quelqu'un tôt ou tard. Parce que même si ça n'était pas une maladie ou un truc du genre, ça allait le rendre fou.

Jetant un dernier regard dégoûté au miroir, il quitta son dernier vêtement, en pensant que ça pouvait attendre, comme toujours. En revanche, la douche n'attendait pas, elle.

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Il avait eu envie de refuser.

Il avait eu _très_ envie de refuser.

Mais là, il n'avait pas pu. Pas quand c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

Il savait que dès son réveil le lendemain matin, il se prendrait encore la tête avec des questions existentielles ; mais Ron valait bien ça.

Bon. Il devait reconnaître, que pour une fois, l'ambiance était plutôt sympa, décontractée.

La fête avait lieu chez le concerné, et Hermione avait fait les choses bien.

Harry avait été agréablement surpris de remarquer que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool sur le buffet. Et son agréable surprise se serait certainement transformée en ravissement, si on ne l'avait pas forcé à prendre une coupe de champagne. Il avait bu la première gorgée, le reste avait fini dans le seau de la bouteille, de façon - à peu près - discrète.

Il commençait à avoir l'alcool en horreur. Un comble, pour un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans. D'autant plus qu'il passa la majeure partie de la soirée assis sur un fauteuil, à regarder les gens et ruminer des pensées sombres.

Hermione, rayonnante, circulait parmi la vingtaine d'invités avec aisance, revenant constamment vers Ron - ou lui, le réprimandant au sujet de son apathie. Harry s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi inutile pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en vexer. Il passa toute la fin de soirée - début de la nuit - avec lui, à parler de choses et d'autres.

Il devait être près de minuit et demi seulement, lorsqu'Hermione décida de faire une annonce. Les invités avaient encore l'esprit clair, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblaient étrangement joyeux - pour ne pas dire pompettes. Harry pensa que c'était le timing parfait, et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Sa meilleure amie était si perfectionniste parfois, que ça en devenait presque effrayant.

Elle annonça donc qu'elle n'avait pas encore donné son cadeau d'anniversaire à Ron, et lui offrit un sourire mielleux avant de s'approcher. Harry sortit assez brusquement de son brouillard soporifique, lorsqu'elle s'assit sur Ron et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille - du moins, il espérait que c'était _tout _ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec tous les regards braqués sur elle. Le rouquin passa par plusieurs couleurs de peau intéressantes, avant de s'arrêter sur un blanc un peu pâlot.

Harry ne su que plus tard, que la raison de tout ce cinéma était une petite vengeance ; mais il fut très surpris lorsqu'Hermione se releva pour déclarer tout sourire qu'elle était enceinte. Les réactions des invités lui passèrent par dessus de la tête.

Il venait juste de trouver la dernière pièce à son puzzle.

Et _ça_ faisait peur.

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Ce matin-là, il avait vomi pour de vrai. La nausée aurait du passer, mais le simple fait de penser que … Enfin, ça n'était pas passé. Il n'avait pas osé se regarder dans la glace. En fait, il n'osait même pas baisser les yeux.

Il se persuadait le plus calmement possible que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il se trompait. De toute façon, il était un garçon. Un homme, fort, viril, poilu et tout le tintouin.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il avait juste chopé un mauvais virus. Ca allait passer.

C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il était allé travailler.

Ça avait marché deux jours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, un matin, en fait.

A partir de là, il n'avait rien pu ignorer. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit là, mais ça y était.

Ça.

C'était le nom que ça porterait pendant un long moment encore. Il n'était pas près de reconnaître sa nature avant un bon bout de temps. Même s'il savait ce que c'était au fond de lui, bien sûr.

Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas y penser, mais inconsciemment il s'était mis à ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool, et à avoir un _Protego _au bout des lèvres durant toutes ses missions.

Il lui avait fallu deux semaines de plus pour se confier à quelqu'un. Et il n'avait pas choisi Hermione. Elle savait toujours tout. Et elle allait lui faire encore plus peur. Il voulait éviter ça le plus longtemps possible.

Ginny avait été surprise de le voir. Peut-être parce qu'elle étudiait encore à la Fac de Médicomagie de Milan et que les gens la prévenaient avant de venir en général - étant donné la distance qui séparait l'Angleterre de l'Italie. Harry avait pris un portoloin un peu au hasard dès qu'il s'était senti prêt, ce qui l'avait fait arriver à trois heures de l'après midi.

Il avait eu la chance qu'elle soit là et disponible. Ils s'étaient assis et Ginny avait répondu à ses questions - trop nombreuses questions. Au final, elle avait du le pousser dans ses retranchements pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'informations sur la raison de sa venue.

Il était nerveux, et un peu à coté de la plaque. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il avait compris, en réalité.

Ginny avait failli abandonner - il fallait avouer qu'il était profondément agaçant à répondre par onomatopées - mais les mots étaient sortis. Pas ceux qu'elle attendait, assurément.

Harry avait fini par le dire d'une toute petite voix, se tordant les doigts et soufflant comme s'il venait de parcourir la distance Londres - Milan à _pieds_.

C'était encore plus effrayant de le dire, en fait.

Après ça, les choses avaient bougé un peu. Ginny avait été de bon conseil, et n'avait pas cherché à savoir avec qui il avait fait ça, se contentant de le raccompagner chez Ron et Hermione - qui étaient mieux placés, géographiquement parlant, pour l'aider.

Son meilleur ami avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de sa paternité future. La nouvelle l'acheva littéralement, mais sa femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour dégager son corps inerte du couloir.

Comme prévu, ses paroles effrayèrent Harry mais il essaya de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Pourquoi faillait-il que ça soit si … _terrifiant _?

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Six mois et quelques.

Soit, vingt-quatre semaines et deux jours.

Il ne voulait pas compter. Vraiment pas.

Mais son gyné- … _médecin_, insistait pour qu'il le fasse. Il disait que ça rendait le tout plus réel. Et ça le faisait sourire. Harry aurait sourit aussi, s'il avait été à sa place.

Mais il n'y était pas. Et il trouvait que c'était déjà un peu trop réel, là. Les douleurs dans le dos, les tiraillements dans le ventre, et les coups étaient tous _très très_ réels. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Il ne se plaignait pas - enfin pas à haute voix - mais ça commençait à l'énerver. Toujours se cacher, rester chez soi. Oh bien sûr, il n'y était pas forcé - d'ailleurs son gy- _médecin_, lui conseillait de sortir. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à la communauté sorcière qu'il était … qu'il était … euh, qu'il attendait … un enfant. Enfin, des enfants.

Harry lâcha le stylo, avec lequel il faisait des petits cœurs inconsciemment après avoir barré un jour de plus sur le calendrier, et se laissa aller dans le canapé en soupirant. Il grogna faiblement en sentant un coup sur son flanc droit, et y posa ses doigts, massant la peau d'un geste quasi mécanique.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, et même maintenant il n'était pas encore sûr d'y arriver, mais les choses allaient mieux. Il envisageait un avenir, au moins. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire - à part trouver des prénoms, bien sûr. Ses yeux verts glissèrent sur une enveloppe blanche, posée au coin de la table un peu plus loin, et se refermèrent lascivement.

Harry avait cru qu'il avait changé, mais c'était toujours un salop. Disparaître sans laisser de trace, c'était bien une aptitude typique de sa famille. Il l'avait fait avant, et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le refaire, quatre mois plus tôt.

Toutes les lettres étaient revenues, les unes après les autres. Jamais ouvertes. Les hiboux n'y étaient pour rien. Le destinataire avait juste disparu.

Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit ses émotions exacerbées prendre le dessus, et ses yeux picoter doucement.

Non. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Pas pour ça, et certainement pas à cause de lui.

Il pouvait s'enorgueillir de le mettre en rage à la moindre parole, mais Harry ne pleurerait pas pour Drago Malefoy.

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Depuis qu'il avait atteint sa vingt-neuvième semaine, son appartement était un vrai moulin. Hermione voulait pouvoir y entrer à tout moment, au cas où ça arriverait trop tôt. Harry ne trouvait pas ça rassurant, _du tout_.

C'était sûrement pire de l'avoir tout le temps à côté de soi, babillant sur tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans des bouquins sur la … grossesse etcetera etcetera.

Ce qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas, c'était le fait qu'elle soit au moins trois fois plus mince que lui, alors qu'elle était théoriquement enceinte de trente et une semaines. Elle n'avait quasiment aucun problème d'équilibre. Et lui, il arrivait à peine à se lever tout seul … ça lui donnait à chaque fois envie de pleurer.

Harry se trouvait ridicule.

Il avait hâte d'en finir, et en même temps … ça le terrifiait. Parce que dès que ça serait fini … il serait … père … tout seul, avec … des jumeaux.

Lorsqu'il n'avait plus pu supporter la colère qui lui rongeait le cœur, Harry avait parlé de Malefoy à Ron et Hermione. Le premier n'avait blâmé que le blond et était entré dans une rage folle. Quant à sa femme, elle avait jeté quelques regards désapprobateurs à son meilleur ami, mais avait rapidement cessé pour en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire.

Et l'histoire, elle était bien courte … Juste une nuit sans lendemain, le jour du Nouvel An. Trop d'alcool. Il y avait une raison au fait qu'Harry refuse de boire plus d'un verre désormais.

Pour lui, ça s'arrêtait là.

Mais Hermione lui avait sorti toute une théorie abracadabrante sur sa relation avec Malefoy à Poudlard, la tension qu'il y avait toujours entre eux. Elle avait même osé dire, le _désir_. Ron s'en était étouffé avec sa salive.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser maintenant. Il avait nié ouvertement le jour où elle en avait parlé, mais … il avait beaucoup de temps libre depuis qu'il était en « congés maladie », et il réfléchissait beaucoup.

La seule chose dont il était sûr - malgré l'alcool-, c'était que cette nuit-là, ça avait été _parfait_.

Même si c'était avec Malefoy … _surtout_ parce que c'était avec Malefoy ?

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Ron n'avait jamais été un modèle de discrétion.

Ron n'avait jamais été un modèle en quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Harry ce soir-là, il avait failli faire accoucher sa femme et son meilleur ami prématurément. Il semblait complètement enragé, prêt à frapper n'importe qui, et c'est seulement après avoir tourné en rond pendant deux minutes qu'il avait finit par prendre un des coussins du canapé pour cible.

Harry et Hermione le laissèrent se défouler un peu, légèrement effrayés par un tel accès de colère. Mais ce coussin ne fut plus jamais le même.

Ron avait voulu venger son meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Ou du moins, punir celui qui devait être puni.

Lorsqu'il leur raconta ses déboires, Harry bloqua sur sa première phrase, qui annonçait le retour de Malefoy en Angleterre.

Apparemment, il était parti faire fortune aux Etats-Unis, pour renflouer ses comptes honteusement pillés par le Ministère. Ron avait entendu des collègues travaillant au Département des Transports Magiques Internationaux en parler, et avait réussi à grappiller des informations sur son heure d'arrivée.

Il l'avait attendu de pied ferme, et l'avait traité de tous les noms à peine était-il apparu dans la zone d'atterrissage par portoloin.

Autant dire que Malefoy avait été surpris. Enfin sur le coup. Un Weasley qui jure comme un charretier n'avait pas don de l'étonner.

Et bien sûr, Ron étant ce qu'il était - c'est-à-dire, tout sauf un modèle de discrétion - avait lâché le morceau. Puis s'était rapidement fait maîtriser par quelques agents de la sécurité.

Harry cru qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. C'était trop tôt. Il s'était fait à l'idée que … ses enfants naîtraient avant qu'il n'ait des nouvelles de Malefoy.

Là … c'était juste, _trop tôt_.

Le petit brun avait congédié Ron sans trop de cérémonies. Après tout, il avait révélé son secret dans un lieu public. Harry n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas trop. Il allait devoir écrire au Ministre. L'idée lui tira un soupir de lassitude.

Il demanda à Hermione de s'en aller aussi, prétextant un besoin de solitude. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et pousser son mari dehors en lui criant déjà dessus.

Harry glissa doucement sa main sous son t-shirt, soupesant légèrement son ventre, et frissonnant en sentant de petits mouvements à l'intérieur.

Trop tôt ? Non, en fait, … c'était trop _tard_.

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

L'air était frais, et il faisait bon. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour se poser sur la rambarde du balcon, comme il le faisait à l'instant. La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures, et les gens se promenaient encore dans les rues. Harry vivait dans un quartier Moldu bien entendu, et il s'y plaisait.

Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, soupirant d'aise et de fatigue à la fois. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps. Être debout le crevait littéralement de toute façon.

Un bruit à sa gauche le fit sursauter, et son premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas, il était encore chez lui. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir fait attention. Peut-être était-ce un ennemi, et il allait mourir là, maintenant.

Quelle belle fin pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Le Sortilège de Désillusion qui cachait partiellement l'inconnu se dissipa tout à coup, révélant un jeune homme d'une tête de plus que lui, des cheveux blonds brillants sous la lumière artificielle de la rue.

Harry ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise, qui fit sourire Malefoy. Il posa nonchalamment son balai contre la rambarde, et s'y accouda à son tour.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis huit mois. Une éternité. Le silence perdura néanmoins.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il le détestait d'être parti sans prévenir, pourtant… il en avait le droit. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ils étaient les pires ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce statut ne donnait-il pas droit à certains privilèges ?

Le blond brisa le silence en lui demandant simplement comment il allait. Harry en aurait pleuré de désespoir. Comment osait-il lui demander ? Bien que la situation ait quelque chose d'humiliant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers Malefoy, exposant son ventre à sa vue, comme si c'était la réponse à tout.

Peut-être que ça l'était, au final.

Contre toute attente, le blond sourit à nouveau avant d'avancer sa main jusqu'à Harry. Il s'arrêta avant de le toucher, semblant attendre une permission quelconque. Le brun, bien qu'étonné, acquiesça brièvement, et regarda les longs doigts fins de Malefoy se poser à plat sur son ventre.

Le contact le fit haleter légèrement, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il n'osa pas s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il n'y avait pas eu son t-shirt, entre leurs peaux.

L'ex-Serpentard reprit la parole sans retirer sa main, déclarant que « Weasley » avait subtilement laissé transparaître une information de _ce genre_.

Cette fois-ci, Harry prit pleinement conscience de la situation et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se tourna pour refaire face à la rue. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Malefoy suive le mouvement et se retrouve brusquement bien plus près de lui qu'il ne l'était.

Sa main avait légèrement glissé, mais était toujours posée sur son ventre, où les jumeaux avaient heureusement décidé de faire une sieste.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lorsque Malefoy se remit à parler, son souffle arrivant juste sur son oreille.

Il lui demanda s'il avait essayé de le joindre. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête vague, encore vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant d'une quelconque manière.

Les mots qui suivirent surprirent Harry. Le blond s'excusa de son départ brusque, lui assurant qu'il aurait préféré rester. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé, au Nouvel An, précisa-t-il.

Un rougissement léger atteignit les joues du brun, qui serrait la rambarde de plus en plus fort.

C'était Malefoy. C'était juste Malefoy ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en faisait toute une histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme une groupie ? Une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait que c'était parce que … c'était _Malefoy_ justement.

Il était sexy, certes. Il n'était certainement pas stupide - quoique. Et … c'était le père de ses enfants. Harry se sentait nul. Il n'allait pas craquer n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de la raison hurlait des insanités qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus.

Depuis combien d'années aurait-il du faire ça ? pensa-t-il, tournant la tête vers le blond, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours hésité ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours attaqué et répondu à ses attaques ? Il avait détesté le malaise qui s'emparait de lui à chacune de leurs rencontres. Mais dès qu'ils commençaient à se taper dessus - que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement - la haine prenait le pas sur le mal-être, et tout s'arrangeait.

C'avait toujours été comme ça.

Sauf ses dernières années.

A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Harry avait du faire face à un Malefoy poli et tempéré, qui refusait visiblement de répondre à ses attaques. Ca le déstabilisait. Et ça avait fini par le faire craquer.

Il avait juste compris avant lui, et, connaissant l'ex-Gryffondor, avait voulu mettre une certaine distance entre eux après ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour … pour quoi ? Pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir … ? Stupide. _Typiquement _Serpentard, même.

Il aurait mieux fait de venir le voir, et de faire ça, pensa-t-il finalement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas censé être leur premier baiser, mais c'était tout comme. Et c'était vraiment _parfait_. Si ça ne l'était pas en pratique, du moins, Harry le ressentait comme tel, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le « Prince des Glaces ».

L'ex Rouge-et-Or relâcha ses lèvres délicatement, rouvrant les yeux lentement. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'on le tira doucement vers la porte fenêtre. Malefoy prétexta qu'il voulait s'asseoir, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il se contenta de suivre, souriant bêtement.

Hermione n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout deviné.

C'était loin d'être du simple _désir _… Très loin.

.

_**x x x x x x x x**_  
.

Une fois, d'accord. Deux fois … pourquoi pas.

Trois fois, ça commençait à bien faire. Mais la quatrième allait l'achever.

Harry grogna et soupira en même temps - émettant de ce fait un borborygme étonnant - avant de lancer sa main à vers la gauche à l'aveuglette. Celle-ci s'écrasa sur les couvertures, qui gémirent de mécontentement. Il se retourna sans ouvrir les yeux, et poussa faiblement le corps de son amant, l'exhortant à sortir du lit.

Hors de question qu'il se lève cette fois-ci, même si les appels tremblants qui résonnaient dans l'appartement lui étaient visiblement destinés.

Si « Maman » ne venait pas, « Papa » ferait l'affaire, non ?

Il grogna quelques menaces incohérentes à l'adresse d'un certain « Sir-Malefoy-de-mes-deux », et se redressa en soupirant - sans oublier de frapper au hasard dans le tas de couvertures à ses côtés.

Harry se détestait d'avoir le sommeil aussi léger que son amant l'avait lourd. Impossible à réveiller, même avec des coups.

Marchant d'un pas lent, il traversa un couloir à tâtons, refusant de s'éblouir avec de la lumière, et poussa la porte de la chambre. Il y avait deux lits dans la pièce, mais il n'accorda même pas un regard à celui de gauche, sachant déjà qu'il allait trouver deux petits garçons dans celui de droite.

Le Sortilège qui maintenait une faible lumière bleutée dans la chambre c'était un peu estompé, et il le relança d'un geste négligent de la main avant de s'avancer vers le lit. Pour la quatrième fois cette nuit, Harry reçu un poids dans le ventre et il soupira en avisant l'air apeuré de son fils.

Saloperie de cauchemar. Il avait connu ça quand il était petit lui aussi, mais bien sûr, il ne lui était plus venu à l'idée d'appeler sa tante après qu'elle l'ait privé de petit déjeuner pendant une semaine pour avoir osé la réveiller.

Méchanceté gratuite.

Sirius, qui était aussi brun que James, son frère, était blond, laissa échapper un sanglot qui acheva de réveiller Harry. S'asseyant dos au mur, il écouta patiemment le petit garçon raconter son cauchemar, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de façon rassurante.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant, avec des monstres et des squelettes. Auparavant, il avait du faire face à des cauchemars beaucoup plus réels et douloureux ; qui les mettaient en scène, Drago et lui, abandonnant leurs enfants, ou se séparant. A force d'entendre parler de l'ancienne rivalité de leurs parents, James et Sirius étaient devenus extrêmement sensibles au moindre petit éclat de voix entre les deux hommes.

Harry devait toujours les rassurer sur ce point, leur expliquer que c'était normal de se disputer dans un couple, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur. Mais il n'était pas bien sûr que ça fonctionne.

Le problème étant que Malefoy et lui _adoraient_ se chamailler. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, et même maintenant, ça n'avait guère changé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils connaissaient leurs limites - enfin, plus ou moins.

Ca pouvait paraître étrange, mais ils étaient heureux comme ça.

Harry espérait juste que ça n'allait pas traumatiser les jumeaux.

Il expliqua longuement à Sirius que non, un dragon ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'un être humain, et que de ce fait, même si la maîtresse y ressemblait, ça n'en était pas un ; puis lui intima de se recoucher.

De ses deux fils, Sirius était le plus craintif, et Harry se demandait souvent quelle tête ferait son amant s'il était réparti à Poufsouffle. Nul doute qu'il tiendrait là un sujet parfait pour l'embêter.

James, quant à lui, finirait certainement à Gryffondor aux vues de son amour pour la chevalerie et l'honneur. Il passait son temps à veiller sur son frère, le protégeant de tout - mais visiblement pas de la maîtresse.

Harry avait craint que cette attitude n'efface la personnalité de Sirius, mais Hermione lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient simplement des jumeaux « complémentaires » et que le brun s'imposerait d'une autre façon. Pour le moment, il attendait toujours …

Sirius glissa sous les couvertures, s'y enfonçant jusqu'au nez, et se colla contre son frère, qui lui offrit ses bras de bonne grâce. Harry eut un sourire malgré lui, et ébouriffa les deux petites têtes qui dépassaient des draps, avant de se redresser pour retourner se coucher.

Il devait être pas loin de deux heures du mat'. Autant dire qu'il préférerait dormir … comme une certaine personne au sommeil _trop_ lourd.

Il souffla une dernière parole rassurante, et tira la porte derrière lui, traversant le couloir dans l'autre sens.

Une fois recouché, il repensa aux explications de son fils et réprima un rire. C'était bien vrai que la maîtresse n'était pas commode, mais de là à la voir comme une bête pleine de griffes et de crocs … Elle ressemblait plus à Ombrage qu'à un dragon - ce qui en soit, était bien pire.

Un soupir lui parvint, alors que son blond de petit ami se retournait dans son sommeil, semblant chercher quelque chose. Harry l'aurait bien frappé une nouvelle fois, cet espèce de père indigne, mais il était juste … _trop _mignon là. Il sévirait demain.

Finalement, Malefoy sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait en posant un bras en travers du torse de son amant et se reprochant.

Bien trop mignon.

C'était sûrement une ruse à la Serpentard. Un instinct de survie surdéveloppé.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait, malgré ses pensées vengeresses, écartant les quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur le visage de son compagnon.

Si on lui avait dit six ans plus tôt, qu'il finirait en couple avec Drago Malefoy et qu'il aurait des enfants avec lui, il aurait certainement … euh … rigolé nerveusement. A l'époque, c'était déjà un peu d'actualité.

Peut-être que ça l'avait toujours été, en fait.

Harry sentait le sommeil l'emporter tout doucement, ainsi couché contre son amant. Il devait avoir un pouvoir soporifique, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Malheureusement, un cri résonna dans la chambre des jumeaux, le faisant sursauter.

Soupir.

Demain, il expérimenterait le seau d'eau froide.

_**x x x x x x x x**_

Fin

**_x x x x x x x x_**


End file.
